


First Night with You

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Babies, Blank Period, F/M, First nights with their children, Newborn, Pregancy, So many headcanons sh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: First night each of our Boruto couples get to spend with their children. Done in two parts, first night they're born vs first night they welcome their children home. Each chapter for a different couple
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/OC, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 24





	1. Sasuke - Sakura - Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons that Sasuke copies what Sakura does with baby Sarada in hopes that he'll do a good job as a father, he also lets Sarada fall asleep on his chest all the time instead of putting her in the crib because he doesn't want to leave her side

Karin had left them alone hours ago. She'd only checked in a few times to ensure Sakura and Sarada's levels stayed even and sound. But now Sasuke figured she must have been asleep. He didn't blame her Karin must have been tired as well. Sasuke was but he couldn't make himself sleep. Instead, he stayed rooted at Sakura's side, his wife peacefully resting her hair messy draped across the pillows. Sarada stirred in the makeshift crib beside him, His eyes jumped across to her searching for the small baby. She stirred again and Sasuke stands up going to her side. Except he doesn't know what to do to settle her if she did start crying. Sakura needed her rest so he'd find some way to handle this.

When Sarada stirs again, making a face he assumes means she is about to cry he reaches out placing his large hand (honestly almost the size of her) over her chest as gently as he possibly can too terrified he might crush her. He'd watched Sakura do something similar, moving it side to side seemed to calm Sarada in her arms so he attempted the same motion. 

Sasuke surprised himself when the baby giggled opening up her onyx eyes a mirror of his own. Her tiny arms waving about in front of him reaching out. Sasuke lets her go for a second curling his fingers around her own tiny hand. Then he is just standing there holding Sarada's tiny hand as she giggles at him. A smile joins in features, everything right now is just perfect. His little family together.

It isn't much longer they stay at the hideout. He wants them both safe within the village walls. He knows Sakura wants to show Sarada off to everyone as well. They arrive back home to a ridiculous fanfare in his opinion, thankfully Sarada doesn't seem too concerned with all the people who coo over her. Sasuke does, Naruto makes a single joke about dropping her and Sasuke refuses to let him touch his precious daughter. 

They finally make it to Sakura's apartment that he become so familiar with living in. "Oh no none of this is set up for a baby" Sakura comments when the make it into the living room. Sarada well asleep in her arms. "Hn. I'll sort it in the morning" Sasuke instructs sliding his arm around her waist coming to rest his lips down on the top of her head. Looking at the small baby. "Mmm, you'll sort it darling?" Sakura leans back into him looking around his chin to try to find the edge of his eyes "Hn. You need to rest" He instructs moving them back into the hallway. They walk together easily to the bedroom. 

Sakura mentions something about not having a crib but Sasuke says they'll get one in the morning. He doesn't mind Sarada sleeping on his chest. "Darling you'll spoil her" Sakura laughs carefully placing herself down onto the bed with them. Sarada is fast asleep on his chest, Sakura knows Sasuke won't dare move at all during the night and if Sarada does he'd be awake within a millisecond ready to catch her. In other words, he won't be sleeping tonight. Then neither of them will get much sleep for the next few months.

Sakura curls into his side. Watches the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest. Their daughter's little hands grab onto his shirt tightly for safety. She drooling on the fabric but Sakura will wash it later before anyone has a chance to see it. 


	2. Temari - Shikamaru - Shikadai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canons that Temari had a difficult childbirth and it makes her very protective over little Shikadai. She's constantly worried he'll get hurt even if she won't always show that to everyone else. Shikamaru happily took time off work to look after her because she's always more important then everything else to him

Temari's eyes blink away at the cool light of the room. The last few hours have been a complete blur. She just remembered something going wrong- The baby! Temari goes to sit up quickly but Shikamaru is faster for once steading his hands on her shoulder pushing her back into the pillows "Hey, Hey Tem. Calm down Tem it's okay" he coos. Temari headaches, actually her entire body aches painfully. "Shikamaru ... What happened" She manages out in a daze "You're awake?" the second thought hits her. The room is fully dark minus a single light by the bed and she can see enough to know the sky is full of star's outside. 

"You know how bad you're vitals are right now? Of course, I'm awake you scared me half to death Tem" Shikamaru explained sitting just on the edge of the bed beside her hip. His eyes are full of concern that's evident to see. "The baby?" Temari says barely above a whisper because she isn't sure she wants to know what happened to them. "They're fine, He's here. You wanna meet our son" Shikamaru says it slowly, she knows why he does it. He too would've thought the worst earlier. "Son-" Temari repeats. They've got a son and he's okay.

Shikamaru pushes from the bed heading to a crib at her side that Temari hadn't noticed before. Temari watches him carefully reach inside collecting the little bundle wrapped in she is sure a dozen damn blanket. Brings the child to her side, "Meet your crazy mother who gave us all a heart attack" Shikamaru teases but she hasn't got it in her right now to be annoyed at him holding out her arms for the little baby. Fast asleep against her chest, he looks so much like Shikamaru (Of course he does she rolls her eyes) "He has your eyes, I saw them open before but he's sleeping now. Finally; He got upset too that his mother was having a meltdown on us" Shikamaru informs casually but the fear is thick in his words. Taking his seat back beside her. 

It takes a few weeks before Temari is discharged from the hospital. Shikadai was born early, and Temari was far too ill to be allowed home yet. Shikamaru hadn't even need to ask Kakashi for time off thankfully, the elder man had understood immediately turning Shikamaru away from work. Shikamaru spent every second at Temari's side looking after them both.

Finally now after Temari threatened to murder a few nurses they let her go home under supervision from Shikamaru. Temari had barely let Shikadai go since he'd be born, even more, worried then Shikamaru had been. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Temari asked hovering at Shikadai's bedroom door. Shikamaru had worked on it over the last with weeks (For once without being asked) "So cute when you worry, so motherly Tem" Shikamaru teased. She huffed out being quick enough to smack his stomach "Easy Tem don't wake the baby" Shikamarusaid back pretending to be serious with a twinkle of humour in his eyes. 

"Don't want to leave him?" Shikamaru asked after they'd be been silent still staring for a few minutes. Temari scoffed avoiding his gaze. Gritting at her teeth "No" She mumbled "He has to sleep alone" Temari added crossing her arms. Shikamaru smirked brightly from before her, ready to tease her a little further. Temari was a long-range attacker, being close made him feel safe to tease her like this. Shikadai bet him to it, stirring and crying out to them. Temari was at his side in a flash holding the baby close to her. "Guess he'll have to sleep with us or you won't sleep; which means I don't sleep" Shikamaru rolls his eyes "Shut up Shikamaru I'll make you sleep on the couch" She warns glaring her eyes at him. Shikadai settles in her arms mouthing at her shirt. 


End file.
